specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 3
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *M4A1 - primary *Micro 9mm - secondary Chapter 3 - Underneath Chapter 3 does not start off with an opening cutscene. Instead, the player is immediately given control of Walker as he wakes up in a building that appears to be sunken, as there is sand leaking through the roof. Walker coughs and calls for a sound off from Lugo and Adams. Lugo responds sarcastically and Adams replies that they're fine. Analysis of the building shows it is very fancily decorated. Above them is a glass sectioned roof spanning a majority of the complex, and the squad appears to be standing on a very fancily decorated plaza. There are many chandeliers hanging closeby and several red-carpeted stairways with artistically designed handrails. Most noticably, there are two larger-than-life peacocks crafted out of many precious metals, one on either side of a large desk. The plaza also seems to be on the second floor, as they can see down below to the ground floor, which makes the idea that the building has sunk into the sand quite impressive. Walker makes his way down a staircase and says he wants to know where they are. Lugo comments that the place seems like a hotel-which is a very legitimate idea. Walker asks if anyone sees a way out of here. Adams quickly finds a doorway on the other end of the plaza off to the right, which unfortunately is locked. However, they do not have a long reprieve, as Lugo radios in that they have contact. Seconds later, a large pane on the other side of the glass ceiling is shattered by gunfire, and the Delta squad is forced to take cover and repel a large number of hostiles. The player must be careful here, as the sunlight streaming in from the broken window can be blinding and the refugees should not be allowed to come too close for comfort. When enough refugees are killed, they will stop attacking for a few seconds. Lugo asks if they've given up, and Walker doesn't think so, and tells them to listen. Someone seems to be doing something on the roof. After a few seconds of quiet, the rest of the glass ceiling is shattered by a hail of C4 bombs. Walker rushes Adams towards the door, which they force open, and escape into a hallway. The screen shakes as Lugo, Walker and Adams are nearly thrown off their feet by the force of the explosion. Adams comments that he thinks they're clear and Walker, relieved, tells them to keep moving and find an exit. They come across what seems to be a large, dimly lit lobby, with two double doors at one end, and a ruined entrance down below a broken staircase. As they jump down into the ruined entry, Adams asks if they should try talking to the refugees again, because their mission was to save them after all. Lugo respods that they are way past that point, that the refugees don't want to talk, they're out for blood. Walker admits Lugo is right, and suggests focusing on the 33rd before they tear them apart. Adams returns with a shoot first, questions later comment, and Walker says that when they find Konrad, he'll answer their questions. Several noises are heard, much to the Delta's suspicion. The screen cuts to black as Walker tells Lugo and Adams to hide. A cutscene triggers, showing two men walking through the double doors at the lobby. One of them berates the other for using C4, and the other responds that they (the Delta squad) were dug in, and that they ("we", the refugees) were out of options, and the first man responds that they are lucky the whole place didn't collapse. They jump down into the entry and the scene reveals Walker, Lugo, and Adams crouching behind an overturned piece of furniture. Walker puts a finger to his lips and Lugo pulls his cap down as the scene pans over to the two men. The first, seemingly older man asks where the soldier they captured from the plane is, and the second responds that he is downstairs. The first asks if he's being guarded, and the second respongs "at all times". The first man, apparently pleased, states ominously that he think's he'll go say hi. The man makes to go through the double doors at the end of the entryway, but the second man stops him, saying "he won't talk." and revealing the first man's name/title to be Agent Castavin. Castavin then states more darkly that "he'll talk to me." Adams points out that Castavin is American, as denoted by his accent/lack thereof. Lugo and Walker have noticed this. Lugo asks why the locals are taking orders from an American, and why he's "got a hard-on for the 33rd?". Walker replies that he has no idea, then exclaims "Shit! Ask him yourself!" as the two men, along with a third, robed and hooded one, have turned to notice the Delta squad. Castavin runs off, ordering the two remaining men to kill Walker, Lugo and Adams. A firefight ensues, and the two men are quickly taken care of, but the Delta notices more on the roof, out in the hallway. As per suggestion, the player must shoot out the glass panels that make up the ceiling, causing refugees to fall and be exposed if not. Lugo alerts the others that they are dropping grenades, which they are forced to dodge. Further in, Lugo exclaims at the number of men sent in, just as Adams suggests Walker use the (suspiciously placed) turret to shoot out the windows. As they advance, sand is starting to cloud the area outside, and more firefighting takes place. Walker orders the two outside, and warns them that he will not be able to shout orders over the storm, and to watch themselves. Adams picks up and remarks that they're picking they're own targets. Outside, barely anything is visible past all the sand, and Lugo yells that the storm is too strong, and they should get back inside, but Walker tells them not to. Soon, Lugo yells that he thinks he sees another way in, and Walker tells him to lead the way. They then find themselves in a sand-flooded portion of the building, and Walker tells them not to get too relaxed, because they aren't stopping. He states that every minute wasted could be the difference between a soldier going home or into a body bag. The screen then fades to black as the player descends down below the collapsed floor. End of Chapter 3 Congratulations! If you've made it this far without dying, or restarting, you've earned the Sierra Hotel achievement! Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough